Understanding the behavior, finding problems or bottlenecks is very challenging for any systems with more than a few nodes. For example, the complexity arises from data transfers that span thousands of nodes (spatial complexity); the data transfers that are transient and change quickly over time; data transfers that vary in size, transfer speed, and the job from where they originate; data transfers that vary in the trajectory from their source to origin; data transfers between two nodes that are on different racks (subnets). Visualizing statistics about the logic in the nodes, the data storage in the nodes, transfers of data between the nodes is a complex task.